


Disconnected

by osehorn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Depressing thought? Idk, Gen, Minor implied gayness, One guy in charms is an asshole, Transphobia, coming out of sorts, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: She had always felt different. Disconnected, almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilia Jones who suggested I write this and for proofreading my fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilia+Jones+who+suggested+I+write+this+and+for+proofreading+my+fanfics).



She had always felt strange. Different. Like she was an outcast. Other people didn't get her. It wasn't her fault.  
When she was in first year, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She had tried to make friends, but she just... couldn't. That was also the year Ginny Weasley was possessed by Lord Voldemort. Afterwards She went to Ginny and told her she knew what it was like to be outcasted.  
She had made her first friend.  
So, during 2nd year when her boggart was her going insane, Ginny comforted her.  
It wasn't until 3rd year she said anything.  
Her and Ginny had been growing closer, and one summer day by the lake, she started to speak  
"Ginny, have you ever felt... different? Like, disconnected?  
"Um... No, why?"  
"Nothing."  
But there was something. She felt disconnected from her body, and society. So, she did the logical thing, and went to the library.  
It was there she found the term. It fit her better than anything else ever had.  
Agender.  
Slowly, she started to transform herself.  
She cut her hair, and changed pronouns.  
And then, they came out. It was Ginny that they told first, always Ginny.  
"Ginny, I'm agender."  
"What?"  
"I don't identify as a boy or a girl."  
"Oh. Ok."  
And so Ginny used the correct pronouns, and corrected herself when necessary.  
They weren't planning on telling anyone else, one was enough.  
But things don't always go to plan.  
It was during fourth year, and during Charms, they heard someone say "dirty little fuckers, aren't they?"  
Some else asked, "who?"  
"Tr***ies"  
They stepped in, even though they tensed at that word being used.  
"That's not very nice," they said, in their dreamlike voice.  
"Who asked you?" The boy said with spite.  
"It's an offensive word and I would rather you didn't us it," she said matter of factly.  
"Why, are you a tr***ie too?"  
"No, but I am agender, and if you don't like it you can fuck off."  
The class gaped, both at the revaluation and also that the dreamy, airhead, loony 'girl' could curse and insult with that much venom, but also that the 'girl' wasn't in fact a girl.  
Before anyone could respond, Luna had swept out off the room with Ginny hastily following them.


End file.
